


The Beauty and the Beast

by cathrheas



Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, furry shit, sorry., spoilers for marianne's crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Marianne's crest does some...strange things to her body. Hilda actually really likes it.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	The Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For the cotton candy stan club but especially sava who wouldn't stop ASKING me!!!! 
> 
> .............i rarely make gifts for ed*lgard stans so you better be grateful >:(
> 
> also yes, i know the beast is a lizard, but that's boring, so she has fur now. just be glad i spared you knotting.

Hilda loved to watch Marianne transform. Sometimes, Marianne would come to Hilda’s room in a half transformed state, with baby blue fur running up and down her skin. Her hair was a bit longer, her pupils seemed a bit more golden, and although she seemed like a fierce creature, she was still the same little conscientious Marianne that Hilda had always known.

Still, she felt differently about her crest than she had when they were students. There was still a bit of tentative regret in her, almost like she didn’t want Hilda to even lay eyes on her. But they were past that, Hilda always reminded her. That was the old Marianne, and while it was okay to look back to see how far she’d come, they weren’t going to move backwards. Hilda always talked to her in terms of “we” and “they”, because Marianne got nervous when she felt like she was alone.

Even when Marianne came to Hilda as she did, with her fluffy ears and growing fangs, Hilda still talked as if they were a monolith. “Looks like we’re feeling a little furry tonight,” Hilda said.

“It’s just me being furry,” Marianne said.

Hilda knew that Marianne didn’t need to be babied or coddled anymore, she was walking on her own two feet. But Marianne sometimes tried to be too strong, and wouldn’t ask for that reassurance when she needed it, so Hilda...well, she just wanted to make sure. “I’m feeling furry, too,” Hilda said. Then, she scratched behind Marianne’s transformed ears, which were twice as sensitive. Marianne giggled anxiously, tilting her head this way and that in Hilda’s hands. “See? I’m feeling you pretty nicely right now. Feeling furry!”

“Hilda...” Marianne laughed again, holding Hilda’s wrist gently. 

“Who’s a good beasty, huh? You are!”

“Well, if you’re feeling furry too, then I’d say you’re the best beasty.”

“I’d be a pretty cute beasty,” Hilda said. Her fingers dropped from Marianne’s ears, down to her throat, which was flushed. Marianne was more sensitive when she was mid-transformation, and Hilda knew what she wanted, but she wanted to get her fluffy feelings out of the way first. “Pink and blue fur...we’d make some adorable beasty babies.”

“I-if we could, then, yes...they’d be rather cute, I think.”

Hilda leaned in, kissing Marianne’s nose. It was still human, but it felt a bit rough on the tip, perhaps a bit cool. “I wonder if you’ll go full transformation tonight.”

Marianne shifted under Hilda’s hands; she was a lot more comfortable talking to Hilda when she was only partially transformed into The Beast, but the mention of her full, more animalistic form made her nervous. That was something they had to work on, because Hilda loved seeing her that way. The way her blood had made her, the authentic Marianne. Hilda didn’t push it, though, because Marianne had her own way of healing that took...variable amounts of time. Marianne seemed eager to get off the subject. “I can’t really tell when it’ll happen. But, just in case I do...um,  _ before _ I do...can we...?”

“My pleasure,” Hilda said. 

Marianne smiled and sighed. “You’re an angel, Hilda.”

“Little Marianne’s guardian angel...although, I think you’d be a much better guardian with those fangs,” Hilda pointed out. Marianne ran her tongue along one of her canines, and Hilda shivered. To distract herself from Marianne’s little daredevil stunts, she put her hand under Marianne’s skirt. Marianne was already hard, the head of her dick was leaking pre-cum. Hilda could have pushed Marianne back on the bed and gotten her fill if she really wanted to, but Marianne might have fainted if she had to wait that long.

Hilda got right to work, briefly pulling away to spit into her hand. She feigned like she hated it at first, but she was honest enough with Marianne to not faux flinch at the feel of her own saliva in her palm. She loved it, really, how messy it all got. Marianne panted more heavily when she was in the middle of transforming, as if even her lungs had become more canine.

Even through the tiny bumps and growls in Marianne’s voice, it was very clearly still her, and she had always needed a bit of coaxing to let herself get carried away in the feeling. Hilda used one hand to rub behind Marianne’s pointed ear again, right where she was always sensitive. Marianne got more into it, then, her hips and her head bucking into Hilda’s touch. Marianne met Hilda’s eyes for a couple of seconds, but eye contact was still unnerving, so she shut them shortly after.

Hilda hoped the image of her face was burned into Marianne’s mind. Marianne often had a one-track mind when she was semi-transformed, and Hilda hoped that she was the subject of them. Not any insecurities or doubts she had, but the pleasure that Hilda gave her. Marianne put a hand on Hilda’s shoulder, rising up more on her knees so that she could easily buck into Hilda’s palm. “Y’know, I think I’d like it even if you transformed right here,” Hilda said. “I’d like to...try doing it with you like that, too.”

“H-Hilda, you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Marianne said.

“Hey! I’m glad you’re getting confident enough to turn me down more bluntly, but don’t be so dismissive.” Hilda started to pump her hand faster, and Marianne pulsed in her grasp, her breaths getting deeper and more saturated with pleasure. “You’ve thought about it before, right? C’mon. I know you get pretty worked up when you’re shifting. You’ve definitely considered it...y’know, being full-on beast, and pinning me up against a tree somewhere, then just going to town on me...or maybe that’s my own little libido speaking.”

“Hilda! You really shouldn’t think about things like that.”

“It’s fine, though, right? I tell you all the time to do what makes you happy,” Hilda said. She couldn’t help noticing that the pre-cum leaking from Marianne was dripping onto her hand, mixing with her spit. “I’m doing the same, Marianne. It’d make me really happy if you let me see you like that...if you fucked me like that.”

“Um—I don’t think I should—oh, Hilda, it feels so good...Goddess!”

“Hey, the Goddess doesn’t have to know.”

Hilda was merely teasing, but Marianne seemed to be thoroughly convinced; at least, her body was. The sticky warmth coming from Marianne’s dick multiplied in an instant. Hilda felt the cum on her hand before she saw Marianne’s face, the same face she made whenever she climaxed. Thinly-veiled guilt, satisfaction, the slightest bit of ferocity as her fangs exposed themselves and patches of her fur stood on end. Her claws extended a bit; Hilda felt it against her shoulder.

Marianne hugged Hilda tightly and suddenly, pushing them both to the bed. Hilda’s filthy hand was sandwiched between them, but she couldn’t bring herself to make Marianne roll off. Marianne was on top of her, breathing hot and heavy. Hilda held her closer with the one arm that wasn’t trapped.

“Hilda,” Marianne groaned. “I-I’m sorry...I really don’t want to move...but I can if you need me to.”

“No worries. You’ll have to be on top of me for what comes next, anyway.”

“Oh,” Marianne said. She lifted herself up a bit, brushing her own hair away from her face. Hilda loved how Marianne had combed her hair back, so that Hilda could see her beautiful eyes. At that moment, they seemed a bit pained, or tired. “I just thought about what you said...about us doing something like this while I’m fully transformed. That’s really not a good idea. It’s not very attractive, and I’m quite large, and—”

“Whatever! Like I can’t handle a little girth. Besides, if you look anywhere near as cute as this when you’re fully transformed, I can’t wait to have a romp in the sheets with you.”

Marianne shut her eyes, as if she wished they were hidden again. “I wouldn’t even fit in the sheets.”

“I’m not picky,” Hilda said. Marianne opened her eyes, and Hilda watched the smile hit them. “Alright, come on down here, beasty, and let’s go for round two. If you happen to shift in the middle of it...well, we’ll call it a happy little accident.”


End file.
